Entenderla
by saeta
Summary: One shot by Jasper Hale


La miré sentado en la cama de la posada en que nos habíamos hospedado aquella noche, aún me costaba acostumbrarme a la sensación de estar rodeado de aquel aroma que me inquietaba; sin embargo, mi compañera sí que sabía distraerme de esa molesta situación, el problema ahora es que ella esperaba, de verdad, que me tragará lo que acababa de decir.

Enmarqué una ceja y vi que efectivamente, tenía esa esperanza. Cosa que había mucho tiempo no percibía en nadie, esperanza, era totalmente extraño, aunque pensándolo bien desde que vivía con Alice, todo era sumamente extraño.

Aún podía remembrar la primera vez que las cosas dejaron de serlo y se convirtieron en rarezas, aquel en que decidí entrar en ese lugar, lleno de olor humano, y la vi, sentada en un banquito, con una taza de café frente suyo, en esa ocasión, ella se había acercado tanto pero tanto que pensé que no tardaría nada en atacarla; sin embargo, algo era diferente, ella sonrío y dijo cosas que no entendí, lo que hizo que me disculpará apenado por no poder entenderla.

Ahora de nuevo, me encontraba delante de ella, intentando como siempre, comprender. Alice siempre andaba preocupándose por su aspecto, por resistirte al incesante golpeteo en nuestras gargantas al percibir el aroma de la sangre, yo podía sentir su necesidad y aún así, después de todo, ella, simplemente sonreía y se volvía de espaldas y yo…hacía lo mismo, sin entender muy bien el porqué.

Yo no era muy bueno en eso de entenderla. Como en ese instante, sabía que ella podía tener visiones del futuro, el nuestro para ser exactos, y saberlo no hacía fácil aceptarlo. Sacudí un momento la cabeza pensando que si fuera humano seguro me estremecería, era demasiado impactante el hecho de que de un momento a otro estuviera solo y al siguiente apareciera un pequeña cosa diminuta y me dijera "Tu me amarás y yo a ti, es seguro" y lo peor del caso, que yo le creyera, tal vez no sólo eso, más bien, que _quisiera _ creerle, que deseara con desesperación que fuera verdad, porque de alguna manera retorcida, sabía que era cierto y que no había nada más a partir de aquel momento que fuera más importante y concreto para mí.  
—Entonces…tenemos que ir. — dije concluyente, dejando que sintiera mi confusión

—Sí, ellos se mostrará un poco hostiles al inicio. — miro de soslayo las cicatrices en mis brazos. — Pero al final todo saldrá bien

—¿Por qué? — Pregunté por enésima vez

—Bueno, porque lo vi, nos encontraremos con ellos, es nuestro destino

Y seguía con aquello, arrugue el entrecejo y me levante de la cama.

—Sé lo que piensas de ello — giro los ojos como si yo fuera el irracional. — "El destino no existe" — me cito. — Esta bien, es muy válido, sólo digo que lo decidiremos

—¿Por qué?

—Por qué yo lo decidiré, es más ya esta decidido.

—Y, según tu razonamiento, porque tu lo hiciste yo lo haré.

Ella sonrió y se acercó a mí tomando mi rostro en sus manos y clavando sus hermosos y grandes ojos en los míos.

—Sip. Sé que irás conmigo _Jazz_ y no necesito verlo para saberlo. — tomo mis manos e hizo que rodeará su pequeña cintura con mis brazos para luego reposar sus manos en mi pecho, yo la estreché y mire con severidad. Normalmente, habría replicado y dicho que mis decisiones no dependían de absolutamente nadie, pero, como se había dado desde los últimos años, nada era normal ahora.

—Pareces muy segura. — ella sonrío, con esa dulzura que la caracterizaba. Nadie me llamaba _Jazz _ como ella–de hecho era la única persona o cosa que tenía derecho a hacerlo- nadie me miraba ni sonreía para mí como ella y como ella nadie era tan molesta, pequeña, persistente, necia y tan mía, como ella.

—Lo estoy. — sus labios temblaron de anticipación cuando me acerqué a su rostro

—Alice. — suspire como una ovación, quemando mis labios al pronunciar su nombre, acorte la distancia y la bese profundamente, con la seguridad de que me pertenecía tanto como yo a ella y que sin importar por donde saltará aquella cosa diminuta, siempre estaría allí para seguirla, aunque tuviera que pasarme la eternidad apostando con Emmet-tanque-de-testosteronas-Cullen


End file.
